


Expansive

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: But both are of age, Kinktober, M/M, Weight Gain, warning this fic features hair trigger teenages with 0 refractory period, young guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Baze has been getting bigger. He's not sure he likes it. Chirrut, however, is definitely a fan.





	Expansive

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Weight Gain

Baze Malbus had a mixed experience of life growing up in the Temple of the Whills.

For him growing up had been rather literal, he had gained height early but soon after he also gained mass. Expanding.

Chirrut had heard of the changes. It was expected of course, his own growth spurts had come thick and fast as well and he was glad they were now mostly over. He sensed the changes in Baze when they sparred, but his friend had become distant almost avoiding Chirrut and certainly avoiding everyone else. As such wasn’t sure of the full extent of Baze and his growth, it was something he thought on a lot, though. He contemplated it over and over, his mind going in circles. Would Baze be hard muscle or soft flesh or both.

Chirrut woke up with sleep trousers soaked from dreams of Baze and whimpered to himself with want.

Baze himself was self conscious. Outgrowing clothes, and tearing seams, and tearing up.

He liked being big and tall and strong and solid. He hated how it looked. The swell of his stomach, the softness around his hips. He hated what the others said.

Chirrut spent most of his time, much to the confusion of anyone who didn’t know him, rocketing around the halls of the temple. He never let his blindness hold him back. There was still so much to do and so many things to learn, and the masters kept cordoning off parts that they didn’t want the acolytes exploring. This only ever made Chirrut all the more eager to explore.

This time his eagerness sent him hurtling into Baze who had just turned a corner at just the wrong moment. For Chirrut it was like slamming into a wall. A wall that was kind enough to help him to his feet and dust him off. A wall that was hard muscle with wonderful softness over the top and force but he was hard now.

Baze rumbled something at him that sounded vaguely apologetic but Chirrut wasn’t able to focus on it. He quickly made an excuse, smiled in what he hoped was a charming manner and dashed off, ducking quickly into an empty room.

He shoved a hand inside his robes and down his trousers, desperate from the feeling of how large Baze was. He stroked himself fast, biting his lip to stay quiet. Chirrut new it wouldn’t take long, lately it never did. His hand sped over his cock, squeezing slightly. He thought of how it had felt to be pressed against Baze for that short moment they collided. He thought about how easily Baze had pulled him up, about Baze’s strength when they sparred.

Heat burned through Chirrut’s blood and with a muffled groan he came over his fist.


End file.
